Doctor Who: Let's Do The Time Warp Again!
by MonkeyBreadNerd
Summary: Doctor 9 takes Rose Tyler to Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania. (Before "The Denton Affair" Happened.) Rated T to be cautious.


**Hi! I came up with this idea recently about a Doctor Who and Rocky Horror Fanfic. Seeing how there's only 3 fanfics on the site, I've decided to contribute to society. The Rocky Horror Picture Show is one of my favorite movies. My favorite Doctor is 10 and my least favorite companion is Rose so let's do this! **

"Doctor, I'm bored...I never thought I'd actually say that around you," Doctor 9's companion Rose Tyler announced.

"Do you want to have a party?" the Doctor asked.

"With who? There's only me and you in here...right?"

"There is a planet. It's known for parties. Good parties, I must say. And they're the sorta distant crazy cousins of the Timelords."

"Sounds interesting. I'd give it a go," Rose shrugged.

"Well, we're changing clothes. We're blending in more than we did in England during World War II."

"Whatever," Rose grinned.

"To Transsexual, Transylvania!" the Doctor cheered, putting the location.

"That's the name?! This is definitely going to be interesting..."

The Doctor got out clothes for Rose.

"Are you sure you just don't want to see me like this for fun?" Rose joked holding up the corset and stockings.

"Please," the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"This is gonna be one hell of a party!"

Minutes later, the Doctor and Rose were ready to go. The Doctor in his suit and Rose in her corset and stockings.

"Nice guy-liner, Doctor." The Doctor had put on some make up.

"Nice heels. I see you can barely stand. Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall."

"That's very nice of you."

The TARDIS landed. Rose opened the door.

"Wow..." Rose murmured.

There were hundreds of people in outlandish outfits, even more so than the visitors.

"Doctor, I don't think blending in is our strong suit," Rose said, quietly. She stared at everyone and the scenery.

"Darling, vhy so casual? Let me help you out," a woman with poofy red hair and a pale complexion grinned crazily. She took Rose's hand and dragged her to a make up station.

"I'll meet up with you later, Doctor!" Rose called out to him, eyes still wide with shock at this new place.

Statues of attractive naked people were everywhere. The walls were different vibrant colors. The Transylvanians themselves were dressed vibrantly and provocative.

Rose was then taken to a room. It was small with good lighting. In the middle there was a mirror with makeup stretched out under it.

"Vhat's your name?" the strange woman inquired. She smeared white foundation over her face.

"Rose. What's yours?" Rose glanced at herself in the mirror.

"Magenta. I'm a servant here."

"Oh."

"Your friend there, who vas he?"

"He's the Doctor."

"Doctor who? And vhat field?"

"Just the Doctor. And he saves people."

"Don't vorry, we have you covered."

"Um, excuse me?"

"You two aren't Transylvanians! So casual! You're Gallifreyans or timelords and ladies, sophisticated cousins of the Transylvanians! You don't vant to stand out, you vant a good time, right?"

Rose sighed with relief. "Yes. Thank you, Magenta."

"My brother, RiffRaff, has your friend in the next room."

RiffRaff was done with the Doctor's look. He stared at him silently.

"Hello!" the Doctor smiled. He was considerably paler than before.

"Hello." The pale skinny man with thinning blonde hair kept staring.

"May I ask you who you are?" the Doctor inquired.

"I am RiffRaff. Brother of the beautiful Magenta." RiffRaff smirked.

The Doctor, even through everything he's seen, looked a bit unsure of the situation.

"Why are you helping us?" Rose asked.

"Transylvanian parties are to die for! And this party is very special!" Magenta told her.

Rose grinned. "I was right."

"There! Acceptable!" Magenta declared.

Rose was even paler than usual. Her eye liner was more visible and she had dark purple lipstick.

Soon, the Doctor and Rose met up with each other.

"OMIGOD!" Rose laughed.

"Wowza!" the Doctor stepped back. "I did not expect that!"

All the sudden, music started up. Some transylvanians lined up in rows, other groups on the sides gathered in a circle.

The song began and the whole group sang. Rose and the Doctor got it down in a few moments.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" everyone sang.

Magenta and RiffRaff danced through the rows, elbows touching.

Rose was having a great time. She felt free and careless, not at all like her usual self.

"AHEM!" a loud voice interrupted the fun.

Everybody turned to a large balcony overlooking the whole scene.

"Introducing...the Queen."

The Transylvanians and two visitors cheered.

A woman with bright red lipstick, bright yellow eyeshadow, and pale complexion walked out onto the balcony. Her six inch heels made a loud noise and her Victorian styled emerald green dress was magnificent.

"Wow..." Rose whispered in awe.

"My fellow Transylvanians, we have so much to be proud of. To our scientific discoveries to medical achievements, we are a truly magnificent society."

Everyone clapped.

"But..." the Queen paused. "But we are not truly magnificent without the knowledge of the most important discovery...life!"

Everybody cheered again.

"She wants to create life?" Rose looked at the Doctor.

"She could very well do it. Transylvanian technology is very advanced."

"I will be sending one of our most decorated and honored scientists to Earth to work on this projects. Earth will be a safe place for the life he will create. So please applaud for the fantastic Doctor Frank N Furter!" the Queen announced, clapping.

A man (or was it a woman?) walked out wearing a lab coat and stockings with 6 inch heels. He had fluffy curly hair down to his neck, a pale face, and dark makeup.

"Thank you, thank you. It is my absolute pleasure to travel to Earth and create life," Dr Frank N Furter grinned.

"He will be accompanied by our finest servants in the house, RiffRaff and his sister, Magenta."

Magenta and RiffRaff glanced at each other lazily.

Rose's eyes almost popped out of her face.

"Frank...his face...doctor...what?"

"Frank's a transvestite, Rose."

"Oh."

"There's nothing wrong in that."

"I know, I'm just not used to seeing...that."

"Let's applaud these Transylvanians for their bravery, strength, and nobility," the Queen ordered.

Everybody clapped and cheered. Rose clapped along. The Doctor didn't.

"Something wrong, Doctor?" Rose turned to him.

"Why are they going to Earth? Why couldn't they just stay here?" he wondered. "They're hiding something."

The music started back up again and Frank came down from the went to talk to him.

"Excuse me," Rose spoke.

Frank glanced at her and smirked "Yes?"

"Why are you going to Earth?" Rose inquired.

"Better, ah, working conditions," Frank lied. Frank was about to walk away.

The Doctor came over. "But why not stay here on Transsexual? It makes more sense, Transylvanians are sensible in most knowledge seeking areas," the Doctor explained. "Creating life is a big deal. Why not do it on the planet?"

Frank sighed. "Come with me!"

He took them away from the party. His room was neat, papers in folders on a golden desk, hanger for his lab coat.

He took off his lab coat, revealing a black corset and

"Why couldn't you two just be content with me on my quest to create life?"

Rose and the Doctor glanced at each other. Frank lit some incense.

"Not many Transylvanians have noticed...our culture is dying. This party wasn't as good as it was 200 years ago. I did some crazy things back then. Oh that was great..."

Rose glared at the Doctor. He looked at her apologetically.

"We've found the cure for every disease, even old age! We've been living luxuriously. But..." Frank paused.

"Yes?" Rose pushed on.

"We're so bored. Nothing is fun, there's no passion, no emotion, no love or lust," Frank told them. "As a doctor of science, I must try to save this society!"

"Where does Earth fit in?" the Doctor reminded.

"We spotted Earth recently. Another blue planet to add to our vast star charts. But the few of us looked at Earth more closely. Earth sent out signals. Earth is beautiful. The beings, they are like us! Except with more emotion and more interesting lives than ours! No, they have lives. We just are alive. I'm to make a creature, like those of those beings there...that is our salvation. I can't wait to go! Earth is one the most surprisingly beautiful places to ever beacon us. But I think we are to go secretly. The beings...they probably aren't used to such extravagance and luxury as we are."

Rose was at a loss of words. She had never heard her home be described in such a way before. She realized what a lucky person she was. She felt like she needed to see her mum.

"Now, who's paying up?" Frank looked from one person to the other.

"WHAT?!" the Doctor and Rose exclaimed.

"Come on, we have to keep our population going somehow. No matter how loveless it is..." Frank said sadly.

"Uh, I don't-"the Doctor started.

"Are you denying the Prince of Transylvania payment?!" Frank snapped.

"The Prince?" Rose repeated surprised.

"Yes, I'm the Prince! You dimwitted fools, every Transylvanian knows that!" Then realization hit him.

He grabbed the pitchfork shaped tool and pointed it at them.

"What are you?" Frank demanded.

"What, are you going to poke us to death?" Rose challenged.

"This gun emits a ray of pure anti-matter. You'll be dead in a second."

Rose softly said, "Oh."

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a timelord from Gallifrey."

"Timelord? The boring cousins of the Transylvanians?"

"I'm the last one...the rest died during the Time War."

"And they aren't boring! Time traveling is not boring!" Rose defended.

"And what are you, girl?"

"I'm Rose Tyler, a human from Earth!"

Frank stopped. He put down the gun.

"I'm sorry...I really don't want to die. So many death threats over the years."

"We don't mean any harm. I just wanted to party, to be honest," Rose smiled.

"I brought her here with the TARDIS. I think we should leave soon."

"But why?"

"We have the whole universe to save. I think you have your responsibilities under control."

The Doctor and Rose turned to leave.

"Doctor?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"Will the Transylvanians be saved?" Frank asked. "Will I be saved?"

The Doctor paused. "Time will tell."

Rose and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS. Rose spotted Magenta and RiffRaff. They shared a look then continued what they were doing. Rose shut the doors.

"What happens to them?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor started the TARDIS up.

"Let's see."

The TARDIS stayed in the same spot, but outside changed. They were traveling only through time.

Rose watched as the Queen she admired earlier turned huge and old.

"The Queen wanted her son to come back."

"Frank's her son?"

"Her one and only."

She saw as the Queen disappeared and a boy took her place.

"Who's that?"

"The last Furter. A woman named Janet Weiss gave birth to him."

"Where's she?"

"On Earth."

"Doctor, we should check on Frank!"

The Doctor sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

The Doctor shook his head. "Rose, he dies."

"WHAT?! How? By who?"

"RiffRaff and Magenta."

"Why would-how could they-"

"Frank loved Earth a little too much. Humans didn't stand a chance. He used them, Rose. He created life. But it never got back to the Queen. Nor did Frank's body..."

"Oh Doctor..." Rose started to cry. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Rose."

Rose thought for a moment.

"Couldn't we save him?" Rose suggested.

"It's a fixed point in time. It'll mess up everything."

Rose sniffled. She started to feel homesick.

"Can I go see my mum?" Rose asked.

"Of course you can."

The Doctor set the TARDIS to go to Rose's house. The TARDIS landed nearby in an alley. Rose called and Jackie said she was on her way.

"Go see them," the Doctor told her.

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and ran to her mum, hugging her. Mickey was there and she hugged him, too.

"I'll knock on the door, Doctor! I'll be back!" Rose called.

Then she walked home with her family.


End file.
